


Dance, Dance

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Series: Surrender, Dorothy [3]
Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing, Dangerboat | Steve is living his best life, Drunk Dot, Gen, Hints of Dot/Overkill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Dot and Overkill take Steve out to paint the town red.No, not that kind of red!





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: This is a continuation of the Surrender, Dorothy series and if you haven't read the other parts, this won't make much sense. Many thanks to my hubs who actually helped with the summary and listened to me read the chapter and gave me feedback <3 I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

The sun had dipped down into the horizon by the time Dot returned to her apartment with Overkill and Steve in tow. Sweat and dirt from the afternoon of sparring and playing with the lobster babies clung to her body like a grimy second skin. She dropped her keys onto the kitchen counter with a satisfying clatter on her way through and turned to her temporary roommates, studying their faces briefly.

“I’m going to hop in the shower, do either of you need anything?” She asked.

“I’ll be fine as long as you leave me some hot water.” Overkill leaned against the wall and cross his arms over his broad chest. 

A smile curved her lips. “I make no promises.” 

A low rumble left his throat just loud enough for her to catch with her improved hearing. It was still weird to her, picking up things she would have normally never heard. Sometimes it was too much; the symphony of noises overstimulating to her senses. Other times, when her focus was on Overkill and he growled low and deep, especially when it was aimed at her, it sent shivers down her spine. The good kind.

“Arthur and Tick will be coming to get me in an hour, they’re going to take me on patrol.” Steve was saying as he plopped down onto the couch, which gave a small creak in response. 

Dot blinked. “You’re basically human right now and can do literally anything in the world. Why do something you do all the time, why not have fun?”

Their lives were enjoying a rare pocket of quiet: no new villains, The City was safe, relatively speaking. The Terror was still an ice block awaiting trial. Lint was still around to cause trouble now and then. But even her sightings had been few and far between since she’d attacked and destroyed Dangerboat’s boatself.

Steve opened his mouth and closed it a few times. “You may have a point.” 

She grinned in triumph. “Think of something fun! Something you’ve always wanted to do but couldn’t—within reason, of course.” 

He was quiet a moment. “Dancing!” He looked at her with bright, hopeful eyes, “Can we go dancing?”

His expression was so sweet, Dot was sure she wouldn’t deny him in anything in that moment. “Absolutely, I know exactly where we can go.” She didn’t know how onboard Overkill would be about just where she had in mind but this wasn’t about him, this was about Steve, “I still have to shower first, though.” 

Steve’s face lit up; bright and shining like a ray of sunshine and she couldn’t stop the smile that formed in response. “Oh, wonderful!”

“I’ll be quick.” She promised with a grin over her shoulder.

In her en suite bathroom, she stripped off her sweaty clothes, tossed them into her hamper and started the water, adjusting it until it was perfect. Keeping the shower quick as she promised, she finished up at record speed for her. Wrapping a towel around her body, she let her shoulder length hair drip dry for the moment.

“Overkill, you can shower now!” She called down the hall.

She had already given him the tour of where everything was the first night that he and Steve stayed over, so he wouldn’t need her to hover. Ducking back into her room, Dot dried off her body and hair, padded over to her dresser and pulled out a fancier, matching strapless bra and panty set. Not something she normally would wear but tonight was a special occasion and it warranted special clothes. 

Dot flipped through her modest wardrobe until she found her favorite outfit. It was a pair of black leather pants that were soft and comfortable and a black, off the shoulder, lace top. She took more time deciding her lipstick, a rich ruby, and applying a classic wing eyeliner and dark mascara. Finishing up her look with a pair of low heeled boots, she was ready to dance. 

She left her room and nearly collided with a very wet and nearly naked Overkill, who was shielding his penis with a hand towel.

“I, uh, didn’t check to make sure I had any towels.” He said, clearing his throat.

Dot barely heard him. She was too enraptured with watching droplets of water trail down his scarred and sculpted body. And what a gorgeous body it was. One her hands ached to touch; let her fingertips follow those droplets to where they disappeared into the terrycloth.

“ _Ahem_.” 

She snapped out of her reverie. “Why a hand towel?” She blurted out, forcing her eyes to travel north, to his cybernetic ones.

A small, kinda smug, smile tilted the corner of his lips. “Because a wash cloth was too small.”

Her mouth went dry and she swallowed thickly, her libido promptly exploding at the implication. “Extra towels.” She managed weakly, “My bathroom.”

“Thank you.” He stepped around her and continued down the hall.

She stole a small peek at what was undoubtedly the finest ass she’d ever seen and continued into the living room. From the couch, Steve grinned at her. She wondered if her cheeks were as pink as they felt. 

“What?” She demanded, trying to pretend that she hadn’t just shamelessly ogled Overkill.

He lifted the throw pillow on the other side of the couch and revealed a stack of towels with a wink. “You’re welcome.”

Dot laughed. “You’re so bad.”

A devilish smile crossed his lips. “I’ve only just begun.” 

“We’re all in trouble, aren’t we?” 

He laughed. “Indeed, you are.”

* * *

When their Uber driver Antonio pulled up outside of ROY G BIV’s—or Roy’s, as it was affectionately called, The City’s oldest and most popular LGBTQIA club, a rush of excitement flooded her system. There was a small line out the door but Dot knew they wouldn’t get caught in it; Beck’s brother Andrew was manning the door. He’d let them in.

“Really?” Overkill rumbled, his lips close to her ear as he leaned over to look out the window. It wasn’t an unhappy rumble, just his normally grumpy self.

He was close to her back, practically pressed against it. She could feel the warmth radiating through his shirt where his leather jacket hung open; if she leaned backward just a few a little bit, she’d be tucked under his chin. 

“I thought it would be perfect.” Dot replied, elbowing him lightly in the ribs before she ducked out of the car. The men followed after her and just as she thought, Andrew smiled when she approached.

“Dot!!” Andrew greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Get on in there with your fine ass friends! Beck’s here tonight too! She’s working bar.”

“Thank you!” Dot smiled as they went inside.

The bass hit her with the force of a punch and vibrated through her bones. The dance floor was packed. As they got their bearings, Steve surprised her by pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

“Thank you so much.” The sincerity in his eyes made her heart swell.

“Go dance!” She sent him away with a little shove. 

Watching him move out onto the floor, she was impressed with his moves; if she hadn’t known he was actually an android, she would have never guessed in a million years that he wasn’t human. He moved with a fluidity that most people wished they had. She could already see guys checking him out. 

Grinning, she turned to Overkill and snatched his hand. Normally, he’d slip it out of her grasp after a minute but he appeared to be indulging her as she guided him over to the bar. As Andrew had said, her friend was behind the bar, making drinks when they approached. Beck broke out into a big smile when she laid eyes on her.

“Holy shit, you live.” She crowed at top volume. Beck did everything loudly, this was no exception. 

Since Dot quit her work-a-day-joe job, as Tick put it, she kind of let her old life slip away. It wasn’t on purpose by any means but it was hard to make plans when you were off doing vigilante work. Luckily, Beck wasn’t the type to hold a grudge. Dot gave her friend a small wince anyway.

“Sorry! Things have been…crazy.”

“I would think so! Your brother is a certified hero now! Who would have guessed that?”

Arthur’s identity as a hero was not-so-secret amongst the people that knew him ever since the bus-saving incidence and his induction into the short-lived Flag Five.

“Took me by surprise too.” Dot agreed. 

Beck shook her head. “What the horrible thing is, he was right! The entire time. Yet no one believed him.”

Dot nodded, her mood quickly deflating. She swallowed hard; the guilt was there in the back of her mind. It liked to haunt her during quiet moments. When there were any. Thankfully, they were few and far between. Then she felt the squeeze of Overkill’s hand around hers. Lifting her head, she met his eyes, catching their faint glow through the mirrored sunglasses lens. Squeezing his hand back, she gave him a grateful smile.

“So, who’s this?” Beck asked, her eyes flicking over Overkill’s frame.

“This is—“ She couldn’t exactly call him Overkill in public while he was unmasked and she was genuinely at a loss for what to call him, “my boyfriend…” The lie left her lips as a stall tactic but the way it came out so effortlessly made her heart skip a beat.

“Esteban.” Overkill finished for her, going with it.

Dot tried not to show her reaction to the name. She remembered overhearing Lint call him that while the villain was torturing him. _Esteban_ —who he really was; not the fallen hero, not the avenging avatar. But the man he used to be. Her heart squeezed but Dot smiled like this wasn’t bringing back certain memories of being cramped in a small, hot air duct, listening to his cries of agony.

“Nice to meet you!” Beck grinned, pulling Dot away from that train of thought, “What are you guys drinking?” 

“Just cola for me, please.” Overkill rumbled.

“I’ll take a long island.” Dot answered.

When their drinks were finished and slid across the bar, Beck pointed out a table that was free. “Hey, next day off we should hang.”

“We will.” Dot promised, hoping she could keep it.

At the tall table, she and Overkill settled in to two seats that faced the dance floor. Once she found Steve, dancing it up with a shirtless body builder type, she turned her attention back to Overkill. 

“Esteban.” She murmured, knowing he would catch her voice.

“Yeah.” He replied softly.

“Is it okay if I call you that tonight?” 

It took him a moment to nod; she saw his adams apple bob slightly before he answered. “Can’t exactly call me anything else.”

“What about after? Back at my place?” Dot took a long drink, the alcohol hitting her system with a nice warmth already; Beck had made it extra heavy, like she preferred it.

“Esteban died with Shooter.” He replied simply, sipping his cola, “I don’t need any other name now.” While his tone was as…gentle as he could make his voice sound, his words came off as a dismissal. 

Nodding, she took another drink. There was no point talking about it any further, especially here. “Okay.”

They lapsed into a comfortable quiet, watching as Steve untangled himself and made his way over to them. Dot finished her drink in two long swallows, grinning at the android as he plopped down into the third empty chair. 

“This is so fun!” His eyes were gleaming, “You guys should come dance!”

“No, thanks.” Overkill said briskly.

Dot kicked him in the shin and got out of her seat. “We will.” She offered him her hand, “Dance with me.” 

Overkill stared at her.

“Please.”

He scowled at her for a moment then rose up from his chair and took her hand, taking her by surprise when he spun her in a circle before he followed Steve out onto the floor, towing her with him. 

The three of them danced until one song blurred into another and then another. After the forth—or was it the fifth?—song, Dot made her way to the bar for water. Steve joined her while Overkill went to reclaim their table. Beck placed a water in front of her and a shot in front of Steve.

“Courtesy of the guy at the end of the bar.” 

Naturally, Dot scoped him out and whirled to face Steve, who inclined his head with almost a shy grin. 

“ _Oh my_.” He couldn’t stop smiling, “This is certainly unexpected.”

Dot laughed into her water. “Unexpected? Do you know how many guys have been making eyes at you all night? Don’t be surprised if you get more drinks and even more offers.”

“Think so?” He sounded doubtful.

“I know so!” Dot patted his cheek, “You should go say thank you.”

Steve grinned. “I should, shouldn’t I?”

Dot hummed an affirmative. He passed her the shot with a wink, rounding the bar to talk with the guy. 

“If he gets any more drinks, send them my way,” Dot informed Beck, “He doesn’t drink.”

Beck cackled. “You’re going to get so drunk.”

“I know!” She laughed and drained the shot, heading back to Overkill.

Within an hour, she had another two shots on top of her second long island. Her body was pleasantly humming with a great buzz when a familiar face emerged from the outskirts of the crowd.

“Gone clubbing? What the hell kind of text was that?” Her brother demanded, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his grey hoodie, looking very out of place amongst the crowd. 

Dot laughed and threw her arms around Arthur’s neck. “Steve needs to be having fun, not patrolling.”

“Uh-huh.” Arthur pulled his hand from his pocket and pushed his thick rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose, a small frown on his face, “Seems like he’s having lots of fun.”

Dot followed his gaze to the dance floor where Steve was dancing, pressed up against the last guy that bought him a shot. Dot studied her brother’s face, something niggling at the back of her mind when she noticed the furrow between his eyebrows and the small frown that dipped the corner of his mouth. 

“Are you...are you jealous?” She asked.

“Jealous? What, no.” His voice sounded frazzled and he turned his attention back to her, “N-no. I’m fine.”

Shockingly, she didn’t believe his protest. 

“So where’s the yeti?” Overkill asked Arthur.

“Visiting Goat and Ouma. He would make too big of a scene here.” 

Dot couldn’t argue that fact. Given Tick’s larger than life personality and well, larger than life-ness, it wasn’t like he could hide himself in street clothes like the rest of them. It would be like trying to put a wig on Adria. The mental image made a giggle bubble up and Arthur raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Are you drunk?” He asked her.

She shook her head and said yes, grinning all the while. 

The corner of Arthur’s mouth ticked up into a smile and his expression softened. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk.”

She’d never had more than a glass or two of wine around him. “I always wanted you to see responsible me.” She lifted a shoulder into a little shrug.

“You were always taking care of me.” He admitted softly, “it’s kinda nice to see you like this.”

“I thought I heard your voice.” Steve addressed Arthur as he joined them.

“Yeah, hi, Steve.” Arthur greeted him, with a small smile and a nod, “Just wanted to check in with you guys.”

“Thanks!” Steve’s smile lost some of its brightness, “Can I talk to you for a moment...alone?”

“Uh, sure.” Arthur looked vaguely worried; then again, that was his default expression. 

When the two departed and moved towards the other side of the room, Dot turned to Overkill.

“Want to go spy on them?” 

He was out of his chair in a blink. “Yeah.”

They moved into the throng of bodies and her heart leapt as he slid a hand around her back and urged her closer. Right; cover. They were just dancing, not listening in on her brother and Steve’s conversation. Her body moved easily at his guidance, sliding into the space between them until their bodies were brushing against each other.

They had never danced like this before, so intimately. Sure, sometimes when they were onboard Dangerboat, they brushed against each other in the limited space but this...this closeness was literally dancing along a fine line between friends and something else. That line was becoming thinner day by day, second by second.

It was a slow grind that heated her blood, set her pulse hammering in anticipation. Her eyes slowly moved up to meet his and unconsciously licked her lips as she found him looking back.

The way he angled his head down to look at her made her forget what they had come out here to do. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, anchoring herself to him. Their closeness reminded her of the first time they hugged, holding on tight like they couldn’t get close enough. She almost kissed him then, she wanted to now. But no, that line was still there.

“Are you listening to them?” He asked her, eyebrow quirking, his hands trailing over her hips and squeezing gently.

“No.” She replied honestly, her focus sole on those hands of his. 

Overkill’s answering smile was faint but definitely held an edge of amusement. “Me either.” 


End file.
